Ta Riddleova holka
by Miriam Moon
Summary: Mohl se Pán zla někdy zamilovat? A pokud ano, tak do koho? Má odpověď je jasná - do ženy, která se mu podobala. A ne, o Bellatrix tohle opravdu neplatí... Čeká nás cesta do Bradavic na počátku 40. let. Tedy do doby, o níž ze ságy o Harrym Potterovi víme relativně málo. A... co když i to málo bylo ve skutečnosti poněkud jinak?
1. Prolog

**Poznámka pro ty z vás, kdo četli můj předchozí příběh Paní Riddleová a praštěný Potter - jakkoli se zde opět setkáme se stejnými postavami, obě povídky na sebe nijak nenavazují. Upřímně sama netuším, kam mě mé vyprávění zavede tentokrát. Tak se nechme překvapit...**

 **Prolog**

 _Konec prosince 1936, Londýn_

Je krátce po Vánocích, venku sněží – a tím končí veškerá idyla. Jsme v Londýně, za hospodářské krize. Ten zanedbaný pokoj je v mudlovském sirotčinci. A děvčátka na podlaze se přetahují o jedinou knihu. Pohádkovou. Kolikrát už přečetly Popelku? Znají ji nazpaměť – a všechny v skrytu duše doufají, že to jednou bude i jejich příběh. Krásný princ, který si všimne jich, ztracených děvčat bez budoucnosti, který z chudých holek udělá královny. Té nejstarší je dvanáct. V tomhle věku má ještě člověk právo být naivní.

„A bude krásný jako anděl a koupí mi nádherné šaty!"

„A auto!"

„A panenku… a čokoládu!" dodávají ty mladší.

„Já žádného prince nechci!" ozve se náhle jedna z nich. Ostatní se na ni otočí. Malá, bledá a hubená jako tyčka, jako ostatně všechny, jídla je málo. S vlasy černými jako uhel zastřiženými na mikádo a očima nápadně připomínajícíma kočku. Orlí nos a tenké rty. Hezká dívenka, ale všechno, jen ne roztomilá. Na to působí až moc zachmuřeně. A jaksi divoce.

„Nechci prince, nudila bych se s ním, princové jsou hloupí. Já se vdám za čaroděje! Za toho nejmocnějšího čaroděje, jaký kdy žil! Takového, který dokáže ovládnout třeba celý svět!"

„Nebuď hloupá, Malvíno, čarodějové jsou oškliví," namítne jedno z děvčátek, zná obrázky černokněžníků z pohádkových knížek a s jistotou ví, že takového by za manžela rozhodně nechtěla.

„Nesmysl. Ten můj bude krásný, krásnější než všichni vaši princové dohromady," odsekne Malvína a dál už se o dívky nestará. Ony o ní také ne. Bojí se jí, je divná, tahle černovláska, připomíná trochu pouliční kočku, je plachá, ale dovede zatraceně bolestivě seknout drápkem. Když jí někdo šlápne na ocas. A nemusí ani moc.

Našli ji před deseti roky položenou na prahu, kousek od ní se válel křížek a medailonek s Pannou Marií z Lourdes. „Katolíci zatracený," odplivla si tehdy jedna z vychovatelek. „Hrajou si na svatoušky – a pak si klidně odloží děcko, navíc v takový zimě!" Mohla být stará sotva pár hodin – a našli ji o zimním slunovratu.

Podle křížku a medailonku dostala své jméno. Lacroixová, protože _la croix_ znamená francouzsky kříž a protože „ta holka nevypadá jako Angličanka," jak poznamenala vychovatelka, co ji našla. Malvínou ji pak nazvali podle knihy Malvína z Bretaně, kterou zrovna četla jiná vychovatelka. Určitě Francouzka, nejspíš odněkud z jihu, na zdejší holku je moc tmavá.

Tak tedy dostala své jméno. Nikdo o ní nic nevěděl. Křížek a medailonek možná ani nebyly její, možná se vedle miminka válely jen náhodou. Čert to vem!

Pro holčičku si nikdy nikdo nepřišel. Občas sice někdo ze sirotčince adoptoval nějaké dítě, ale tahle… tahle byla divná. Hrála si vždycky raději sama, ostatní děti ji nezajímaly. Vedly se o ní znepokojivé řeči. Že dokáže přimět věci, aby létaly. Zapálit něco pouhým pohledem. A že když ji někdo zkouší vytrhnout z její samoty, riskuje, že špatně skončí… Uměla se bránit. A jen málokdy k tomu používala ruce.

Teď je to jen malé, paličaté a až nepříjemně chytré dítě. Jednou z ní ale vyroste žena. Krásná žena. A pak, pak bude teprve nebezpečná!

* * *

Přišla noc a Malvína se choulí na pryčně. Na své sny se těší a děsí se jich zároveň. Noc co noc se vracejí ty samé – a čím je starší, tím zřetelnější obrysy nabývají. Nejprve vidí sebe jako dospělou ženu. A můj ty smutku, je nádherná, krásná jako filmové hvězdy z plakátů. Vedle ní muž. Její…princ? Ne, čaroděj. Takový, který by klidně dokázal přimět svět, ať se točí obráceně. Takový, před kterým se všichni třesou. Takový, který ale ji zbožňuje. Inteligentní a ambiciózní. Tajemný. Pro druhé, ne však pro ni. Protože je z docela stejného těsta. A tolik hezký! Vysoký, s až znepokojivě dokonalou bledou tváří, černými vlasy padajícími do čela a tmavýma očima hlubokýma jako sama noc. Bere ji za ruku. Ty patříš mě a já tobě. Navždycky.

Jenže pak se vždycky něco pokazí. Ten krásný muž zmizí a ona utíká docela sama mlhou, klopýtá o kořeny stromů a za ní zní šílený smích. Otočí se a spatří tvář. Ale ne, to není on, to je… Ne člověk, ne zvíře… Zrůda… Cosi mrtvolného, zdeformovaného, zvráceného… Přibližuje se to k ní.

V ten moment vždycky začne křičet.


	2. Kapitola 1

**Kapitola 1.**

 _Konec července 1938, Londýn_

Stojí na Příčné ulici a zírá do výlohy obchodu. Mžourov se to jmenuje, spousta ještěrek, žab, sov… a koček, kočky ji zajímají ze všeho nejvíc. Koupit si je nemůže, přirozeně, to ubohé stipendium, co dostala, sotva vystačilo na knihy, hůlku a na hábity. Ale okukovat je? To jí nikdo nemůže zakázat. Zvlášť teď, když si potřebuje srovnat myšlenky.

Přišel za ní dnes ráno, chlapík s dlouhými vlasy a vousy, vypadal jako někdo od divadla či od cirkusu. Profesor? Nevěřila mu to, ani omylem. Na škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích? To už zbystřila. Že by kouzla opravdu existovala? Že by to nebyly jen pohádky, stejně nepravděpodobné jako Popelka? Chtěla důkazy. Proměnil její postel v kozu. Tím si získal její respekt.

Ona je prý taky čarodějka. V duchu jásala divokou radostí. Tak přeci, přeci si to nevymýšlela, odjakživa věděla, že je na ní něco zvláštního, že má na víc než být nejlepší ve třídě plné ušmudlaných předměstských dětí. V hlavě jí proběhnou její sny. Kouzelník a čarodějka, nejmocnější, jací kdy chodili po zemi. Ona a on, ten, kterého teprve pozná. Budoucnost je naše!

Ten dlouhovlasý chlapík se jí ale nezamlouval. Snažil se jí udělit kázání. Prý bylo špatné podpálit kouzly ten papír, co Molly držela v ruce – a způsobit, aby se Joan řízla. Prý by ji za takové chování mohli z Bradavic vyloučit. Ať už to nikdy neudělá, nebo…

Neměla chuť mu cokoli vysvětlovat. Že když člověk vyrůstá v sirotčinci, nemůže jednat v rukavičkách. Buď dostaneš ty je, nebo oni tebe. Když neukážeš, že se umíš bránit, zašlapou tě do země. A pokud jsi ta divná, platí to dvojnásob. Co by asi mohl pochopit, on určitě nikdy nic takového nezažil, představovala si ho jako rozmazlené dítě v obrovské vile bohatých kouzelníků, stačilo si ukázat a měl všechno, dokonce i nové knížky, dokonce i opravdickou čokoládu – a boty, které netlačily a neteklo do nich. Takovým se to žvaní o morálce, takovým, co nikdy nezažili bídu a facky. Jak že to psal ten francouzský básník? „Nuzota z lidí lotry činí a vlky z lesů žene hlad." Ona byla taková, malé hladové vlče. A kdo žije mezi vlky, musí umět kousat.

Nabídl ji, že půjde s ní nakoupit vše potřebné do školy. Odmítla. Zvládne to sama. Nelíbil se jí, on ani jeho blahosklonný, rádoby dobrácký úsměv. Ona jemu ostatně taky ne, to poznala bezpečně. Zavedl ji tedy na Příčnou ulici a s měšcem v ruce a nákupním seznamem ji ponechal svému osudu.

A teď tu stála, náruč plnou ošoupaných hábitů z druhé ruky a učebnic, nemohla se dočkat, až si je schovaná v sirotčinci na palandě všechny přečte. A hůlka, její hůlka, dvanáct palců dlouhá, pero ptáka fénixe, dubové dřevo… Jen škoda, že ji nesmí používat mimo školu, však ona by se to s ní naučila i bez učitelů a pak by jim ukázala, Molly a Joan a Kate a všem…

„Copak tu děláš?" Hlas ji vytrhne z přemýšlení. Vysoký, vousatý muž, asi majitel obchodu.

„Dívám se, to se snad může, ne?"

„Jistě že ano, ale ty tu stojíš už dobrou hodinu. Kde máš maminku?"

„Jestli myslíte tu děvku, co mě porodila, tak doufám, že se smaží v pekle," ucedí Malvína.

„Dítě, proboha, co to povídáš?!"

„Mluvil byste stejně, kdyby vás vaše máma jako mimino položila uprostřed zimy na práh děcáku a víc se o vás nezajímala."

Otevře pusu a zase ji hned zavře. Neví, co na tohle říct. Náhle je mu té nevychované, drzé dívenky líto. „Poslyš, ty máš ráda zvířata?"

„Jo, moc, ale nemám peníze, abych si u vás nějaké koupila, takže si můžete ušetřit námahu."

Dělá, jako by ji neslyšel. „A jedeš do Bradavic?"

„Hm, letos poprvé."

„Víš přece, že si s sebou můžeš vzít zvířátko."

„Už jsem vám řekla, že nemám čím zaplatit."

„Tak víš co, jedno ti dám. Na účet podniku. Můžeš si vybrat, které chceš. Ber to jako dárek k narozeninám. Kdy máš vlastně narozeniny?"

„Na zimní slunovrat." Zírá na něj. Ještě nikdy žádný dárek k narozeninám nedostala. A to už jich měla jedenáct.

„No vida, tak to bude trochu s předstihem. Copak bys chtěla? Být tebou si vezmu sovu, jsou moc užitečné, nosí totiž poštu."

„Ne, já chci kočku," namítne dívenka. „Sova by mi k ničemu nebyla, nemám nikoho, komu bych psala. Ale kočka… Dejte mi tuhle černou, prosím!"

A pak už drží v náručí černé kotě a upaluje pryč, aby si to ten podezřele hodný chlapík náhodou nerozmyslel.


	3. Kapitola 2

**Kapitola 2.**

 _Září 1938, Londýn_

Z komína oranžové lokomotivy se valí pára. Drobná černovlasá dívenka s otlučeným kufrem se škrábe do vlaku. Je nervózní ze všech těch podivně oblečených lidí kolem. A z dětí. Děti nikdy neměla ráda. Prodírá se uličkou a snaží se najít prázdné kupé. Trvá dlouho, než se jí to podaří, nakonec má ale úspěch. Zavře za sebou dveře. Tak – a má pokoj. Žádné pitomé rozesmáté tváře těch cizích mrňousů, žádná otravná ženština se sladkostmi, které si ona stejně nemůže koupit. Postaví na zem svou kočku, černou jako její vlasy. „A můžeme vyrazit, Morgano," zašeptá jí spokojeně. Jméno Morgana našla v jedné ze svých učebnic. Samozřejmě si je před nástupem do školy všechny přečetla. Jedním si je jistá – bude vynikat. Ve škole vždycky vynikala. A škola jako škola, mudlovská či kouzelnická, co na tom sejde?

Vytáhne ohmatanou knížku, kterou ukradla na Příčné ulici. Samozřejmě, neměla to dělat a Brumbál by ji za to dal vyhodit z Bradavic a tak dále, ale to jí neměl dávat tak směšně nízké stipendium! Když viděla Dějiny bradavické školy čar a kouzel, nemohla prostě odolat. Stačilo si počkat na chvíli, kdy se prodavač díval jinam – a kniha byla její. Nepociťovala sebemenší výčitky. Svět už je tak zařízený. Ti, kdo mají peníze, nakupují. Ti, kdo je nemají, si musejí poradit jinak.

Už už se chce začíst, když vtom se dveře kupé otevřou. S krajní nelibostí sleduje, kterak dovnitř nakráčí tři chlapci a tváří se, jako by jim patřil celý vlak. Dva hromotluci, kteří se schovávají za třetího, hubeného kluka s krysí tváří a vlasy tak světlými, že se zdají být skoro bezbarvé. Krysí tvář má výraz plný bezbřehé arogance a oblečení, které muselo stát celé jmění.

„Hm… kohopak to tu máme? Ty jdeš taky do prvního ročníku?" Hlas má stejně namyšlený jako obličej. Malvína dojde k závěru, že ten kluk se jí ani trochu nezamlouvá.

„Na něco jsi zapomněl," odsekne. „Pozdravit a představit se."

Krysí tvář se zatváří ještě o něco namyšleněji. „Nepovažoval jsem to za nutné. Naši rodinu zná v kouzelnickém světě každý. Rozhodně každý, kdo v něm něco znamená. Takže jsem předpokládal, že víš, kdo jsem – pokud tedy nejsi mudlovská šmejdka nebo úplná nicka. Podle toho, jak vypadají tvé věci, soudím, že jedno z toho určitě budeš."

Malvína cítí, jak rudne. „Nemám sebemenší tušení, co jsi zač. Asi nebudeš nikdo zas tak významný, když tě neznám. A upřímně, vlastně je mi to jedno. Vypadni odsud, já tu byla první."

„Nemáš sebemenší právo mě odtud vyhazovat, ty šmejdko. Protože nám se tohle kupé líbí, že pánové? Nicméně tahle špína by se odtud měla zdekovat, než ji-"

Dál se nedostane. Malvína je rychlejší. Stačí moment soustředění – a tlaková vlna smete trojici s takovou silou, že prolétnou dveřmi kupé a přistanou v chodbě – k velké nelibosti těch, kdo v ní zrovna stojí. Spokojeně se ušklíbne. Tohle byl její osobní rekord. Děti v sirotčinci nikdy nedokázala odmrštit dál než o metr. Postačí pár měsíců studia na téhle škole – a nikdo už si nedovolí jí jakkoli ublížit.

„To bylo působivé," ozve se neznámý hlas. Do jejího kupé nakukuje jakýsi chlapec. Asi stejně starý jako ona, vysoký, hubený, s bledou tváří, černými vlasy sčesanými ke straně a temnýma očima. Málem se jí zastaví srdce. Vybaví si své sny. _Vedle ní muž. Její…princ? Ne, čaroděj. Takový, který by klidně dokázal přimět svět, ať se točí obráceně. Takový, před kterým se všichni třesou. Takový, který ale ji zbožňuje. Inteligentní a ambiciózní. Tajemný. Pro druhé, ne však pro ni. Protože je z docela stejného těsta. A tolik hezký! Vysoký, s až znepokojivě dokonalou bledou tváří, černými vlasy padajícími do čela a tmavýma očima hlubokýma jako sama noc. Bere ji za ruku. Ty patříš mě a já tobě. Navždycky._ Ano, je to on, omyl je zcela vyloučen, jen mladší a v ošuntělých šatech.

„Ztratila jsi řeč?" optá se lehce podrážděně. Malvína zamrká. „Neviděli jsme se už někdy?"

„Určitě ne. Holku, která dokáže sama přeprat tři kluky, bych si pamatoval."

Jeho chladný hlas ji vrátí do reality. „Abys nebyl další. Taky jsi nepozdravil, ani ses nepředstavil – a vlezl jsi mi do kupé."

„V tom případě se ovšem velice omlouvám, _slečno_ ," ucedí ironicky. „Jsem Tom Riddle. A ty?"

„Malvína Lacroixová."

A vzápětí sleduje, jak se posadí přímo naproti ní, i s kufrem. „Moment, nedovolila jsem ti-"

„Nejspíš proto, že jsem se tě neptal," pronese s odzbrojujícím úsměvem. „Co chceš dělat? Vyhodit mě jako ty tři přede mnou? Nemyslím, že bys to se mnou měla tak snadné… Krom toho to stejně udělat nechceš."

„To bych ráda věděla, proč ne."

„Třeba proto, že ti nenadávám jako oni – a taky nevypadám jako krysa."

„Hm…" Malvína koutkem oka sleduje Morganu, kterak se přitočí k Tomovi a otírá se mu o lýtka. Roztržitě ji pohladí.

„Dobře, tak si tu tedy zůstaň, když se líbíš mojí kočce…"

A pak mlčí. Oba dva. Jeden jako druhý nemají ve zvyku toho moc namluvit. Ona neví, jestli sní, nebo je vzhůru, tak moc se ten chlapec podobá muži, o kterém se jí zdává už tolik let. On se domnívá, že ta malá černovláska musí být zatraceně schopná. Určitě potomek významné kouzelnické rodiny. Přemýšlí, zda se v některé z knih, které stihl přečíst, nepsalo o vznešeném rodu Lacroixů. Na žádnou si ale nevzpomíná… A ticho mezi nimi zatím utváří jakýsi podivný druh sounáležitosti.


	4. Kapitola 3

**Kapitola 3.**

V tichu stráví několik hodin. Mezitím venku padne tma. Bradavický expres se blíží k cíli. A Tom dospěje k závěru, že chce znát odpověď na svou otázku. „Do které koleje chodili tví rodiče?" zeptá se z nenadání.

„Cože?" Malvína sebou trhne. Uvědomí si, že se na něj už několik hodin pokradmu dívá – a dává si záležet, aby to nepoznal.

„Ptal jsem se, kam byli tví rodiče zařazení v Bradavicích," opakuje potichu.

Cítí, jak jí do tváří stoupá horkost. „Nevím. Nevím o svých rodičích vůbec nic, nevím ani, jestli do téhle školy vůbec kdy chodili. Vyrostla jsem v mudlovském děcáku, jestli tě to tak zajímá!"

Ticho, které by se dalo krájet. „A co tví rodiče? Do které koleje patřili oni?" vrací dívka úder.

Ticho, které zhoustlo, pokud to tedy vůbec ještě jde. Neodpoví jí. A vzápětí odvede řeč jinam. „Do které koleje bys ráda ty?"

Pokrčí rameny. „Nevím. Podle Dějin Bradavické školy čar a kouzel se zdá, že má každá něco do sebe…"

„To jistě, ale některé jsou lepší než jiné. A jiné zas horší. Třeba Mrzimor. Podle toho, co jsem četl já, tam chodí samí hlupáci. Možná čestní, ale hlupáci. Neříkej, že bys chtěla mezi ně."

„To rozhodně ne, blbce nesnáším," zavrtí dívka energicky hlavou.

„A pak Nebelvír. Ten je taky plný pitomců, naneštěstí navíc takových, kteří mají víc odvahy, než je zdrávo. Odvážný hlupák, to je přímo děsivá kombinace. Potom-"

Někdy v ten moment se otevřou dveře kupé a dovnitř nakoukne pihovatý obličej. „Honem, převlékněte se do hábitů, už jsme skoro v Bradavicích."

„Tak ok, plav na chodbu. Nač čekáš, přece nemyslíš, že se budu převlékat, když na mě koukáš?!" zhrozí se Malvína a vystrkuje Toma ze dveří. Tomu hraje na tváři šibalský úsměv. Poslechne ji. Nedívá se náhodou škvírou mezi závěsy? Ale co na tom sejde, v jejích snech beztak viděl všechno, docela všechno…

A už je dav vystrkuje z vlaku. „Prváci, za mnou!" volá kdosi. Klopýtají tmou směrem k obrovskému temnému jezeru. Za ním se tyčí hrad. Tají se jí dech. Tohle je lepší než kterákoli pohádka, jakou kdy četla. Mnohem… tajemnější.

Ohlíží se po vysokém černovlasém chlapci, se kterým strávila svou cestu, ale marně, Tom Riddle se jí ztratil v davu. Nepodaří se jí se k němu dostat, dokud je nenaženou do velké síně. Celá vyjukaná se rozhlíží kolem sebe, strop, co vypadá docela jako obloha, spousty svící, čtyři kolejní stoly. A pak…

„Lacroixová, Malvína Valérie!"

Kráčí ke stoličce s kloboukem a snaží se skrýt svou nervozitu. A pak už jí ta věkovitá věc spadne přes oči a ona uslyší ve své hlavě tichý hlásek.

„Hm, to je těžké, velice těžké… Máš v sobě odvahu hodnou Nebelvíru, tvá chytrost mluví pro Havraspár – a ctižádostivá jsi natolik, že bys skvěle zapadla i ve Zmijozelu… Cokoli, krom Mrzimoru… Že by Nebelvír? Jsi statečná, opravdu velice statečná…"

Malvína si vzpomene na Tomova slova. _A pak Nebelvír. Ten je taky plný pitomců, naneštěstí navíc takových, kteří mají víc odvahy, než je zdrávo. Odvážný hlupák, to je přímo děsivá kombinace._

„Do Nebelvíru ne, tam mě neposílej," zaprosí v duchu.

„Víš to jistě? Nebelvír je slavná kolej, mohla bys v ní dokázat velké věci…"

 _Možná – ale Tom už by se se mnou nechtěl bavit_ , bleskne jí hlavou. „Ne, já tam prostě nechci!" štěkne na klobouk.

„No, pokud to víš jistě, ať je to tedy… HAVRASPÁR!" Poslední slovo zazní na celou síň – a dívka klopýtá k jednomu ze stolů, který ji vítá bouřlivým potleskem. Nijak se nezlobí. Před chvílí se od klobouku dozvěděla, že Havraspár je kolej, kam jsou vybíráni ti nejchytřejší. To se jí zamlouvá.

Usadí se na svém místě. Ale místo, aby se vítala s ostatními, hledí hypnotizovaně na zbytek prvního ročníku. Až konečně… „Riddle, Tom Marvolo!"

Černovlasý chlapec s podivuhodně krásnou tváří kráčí ke stoličce. _Prosím, ať ho zařadí taky…_ mumlá v duchu Malvína. Ale než stihne dokončit větu, klobouk zakřičí na celou místnost: „ZMIJOZEL!" A Tom kráčí k jinému stolu, mimochodem ke stejnému, k jakému se před chvílí odebral ten protivný slizký blonďák, se kterým vyrazila dveře ve vlaku – a to doslova. Malfoy, Abraxas je jmenuje, pro ni ale zůstane napořád Krysí tváří.

Rýpe se ve své večeři, je to patrně to nejlepší jídlo, jaké kdy jedla – a stejně nedovede potlačit své zklamání. Chtěla by ho mít vedle sebe. Je to přeci čaroděj z jejích snů, nebo ne?


	5. Kapitola 4

**Kapitola 4.**

 _O čtyři roky později, září 1942_

Opět stojí uprostřed nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě, stejně osamělá a vážná jako tenkrát poprvé. Jako by se téměř nic nezměnilo – a přesto, jiné je téměř vše. Zatím má na sobě ošuntělou blůzu a sukni, ale až se převlékne do školní uniformy a připne si svůj prefektský odznak… Nicméně i bez něj všichni vědí, s kým mají tu čest – Malvína Valérie Lacroixová, která je jen tak mimochodem jedním ze dvou nejlepších studentů v ročníku – a patrně i na celé škole.

Dnes už by si nikdo netroufl vnutit se jí do kupé, jako tenkrát při první cestě. Nebylo to snadné, ale dokázala si vydobýt respekt.

V začátcích často slýchala otázky, které jí trhaly uši. „Hej, Lacroixová, ty šaty máš po babičce?" Nebo zákeřnější: „Hej, Lacroixová, a vaši byli kouzelníci?" „Hej, Lacroixová, nejsi ty mudlovská šmejdka?" Neodpovídala. Vytahovala hůlku. A netrvalo dlouho a ostatní umlkli. Dnes už se k ní odvážil přiblížit jen málokdo. A pokud ano, jednal s ní obezřetně a téměř s úctou, jako by měl co dočinění s nebezpečnou šelmou.

V její koleji, v Havraspáru, to šlo relativně snadno. Jakkoli ze začátku byla v kouzelnickém světě trochu ztracená, pilným studiem vše rychle dohnala – a brzy začala vynikat ve všech předmětech krom létání na koštěti, které z duše nesnášela. S každým dalším získaným bodem její prestiž stoupala. V jiné koleji by možná sklízela posměch jako šprtka, ale havraspárští své premianty ctili. Ona své spolužáky povětšinou ignorovala. Ti méně chytří než ona ji nezajímali. A méně chytrý nebyl jenom jeden…

Malvína se kousne do rtu. Ne, na TOHOHLE myslet nebude, v žádném případě. Dost na tom, že se jí o něm pořád zdává. Kráčí k prefektskému kupé. Tak kohopak asi vybrali? Jména těch mrzimorských si nedokáže vybavit, mrzimorské obecně má ve zvyku ignorovat, nehodlá se jejich pitomostí rozčilovat. Za Nebelvír Prewett a Brooková… ta umí ještě něco kromě házení Camrálem? A za Havraspár – Merline, stůj při mně! – William MacMurphy. Vytáhlý, obrýlený blonďák, který se ji koncem minulého školního roku pokusil pozvat do Medového ráje. Jako by nevěděl, že Malvína Lacroixová chodí do Prasinek buď sama, nebo tam nechodí vůbec. Co si myslel? Že ji dostane na peníze, ten synáček mudlovského bankéře? Protože dobře věděl, že ona si nic koupit nemůže, ani pitomé Bertíkovy fazolky… Nestál jí ani za odpověď – a když naléhal, seslala na něj kletbu, po které se uhry, které měl už takhle po celé tváři, zdesetinásobily.

„Jé, ahoj Malvíno, tak ty jsi prefektka! Gratuluju ti!" zubí se na ni tentokrát.

„Jé, MacMurphy, tak ty jsi prefekt?" zazubí se až děsivě v odpověď. „Tak si říkám, že chudák Dippet musel dostat zásah matoucím kouzlem, aby vybral zrovna tebe. Komupak tvůj tatík zaplatil, aby to kouzlo seslal?"

Will zrudne a ztratí řeč. Malvína se spokojeně ušklíbne. Tohle by ho mohlo alespoň na chvíli umlčet. Uloží svůj kufr a sama se vzápětí přesune do chodbičky. Nebýt prefektkou mívalo bezesporu jednu výhodu – mohla cestovat sama.

Přitiskne tvář na sklo a sleduje Londýn, který se pomalu ztrácí za oknem. V posledních letech na něj není pěkný pohled, ti zatracení mudlové se svou pitomou válkou rozbili, co se dalo. Kouzelníci, jak se zdá, o moc rozumnější nejsou. V jejich komunitě pro změnu řádí Grindelwald. Ale ten je daleko, kdesi na východě, v Británii se o něj jen málokdo zajímá. Samozřejmě, některé jeho myšlenky jsou lákavé. Vyjít z úkrytu a ukázat mudlům, kde je jejich místo. Nebylo by to nakonec lepší i pro ně, vezmeme-li v úvahu, že dotyční momentálně už čtvrtým rokem s nepochopitelnou vervou mění Evropu v kůlničku na dříví a patrně netouží po ničem jiném, než se vyvraždit navzájem? _Kdybychom jim vládli my, mohli by být alespoň užiteční_ , bleskne Malvíně hlavou. Sama ale na to, že by Grindelwalda následovala, nepomýšlí. Následovat _kohokoli_ se jí ostatně bytostně příčí.

Náhle si uvědomí, že už není sama. Kousek od ní stojí vysoký černovlasý mladík, tvář přitisknutou na sklo, stejně jako ona se patrně snaží co nejvíce oddělit od dění ve vlaku a od ostatních studentů. Respektive snažil se. Teď zaregistroval její pohled – a oplácí jí ho. Neproniknutelné, tmavé oči. Má pocit, že se v nich snad utopí. Nedokáže v nich číst. Jsou tou jedinou knihou, kterou nedovede rozluštit. Mlčí. On i ona. A přece, jako by si _něco_ řekli, něco daleko za slovy, něco…

To něco nedoznělo. On vzápětí přeruší oční kontakt a vejde do prefektského kupé.

Malvína se opět opře o sklo. Tom Riddle. Jistě, Tom Riddle, koho jiného by měli vybrat za Zmijozel? Tom Riddle, jediný, kdo jí dokázal ve škole konkurovat. Jediný, koho uznávala za sobě rovného. Uznával i on ji? Netušila. Od jejich prvního rozhovoru před čtyřmi lety ve vlaku se prakticky nebavili. Ona za ním nešla. Nikdy nešla za nikým, neměla to ve zvyku. A on? Pokud věděla, zmijozelští obecně neměli ve zvyku se bavit se studenty z jiných kolejí – a už vůbec ne s takovými, kteří se nemohli pochlubit čistou krví. Považovali je za póvl. Ale Riddle? Věděla dobře, že žádná kouzelnická rodina toho jména nikdy neexistovala. Musel mít tedy přinejmenším mudlovského otce. A přesto si dokázal získat respekt těch nafoukaných, rozmazlených potomků kouzelnické smetánky. Jak? Nejspíš stejně, jako ona. Sbíral body – a když se ptali, vytahoval hůlku.

Říkaly se o něm všelijaké věci. Že prý stojí v čele bandy, která šikanuje spolužáky. Že zkoušejí zakázané kletby. Že prý tohle a že prý tamto. Netušila, co je na tom pravdy. Většinu těch řečí šířili nebelvírští – a nebelvírské ona nikdy vážně nebrala. Ať už to bylo jakkoli, k učitelům se nedoneslo nic. Riddleovi plně důvěřovali. Ostatně, Malvíně taky.

Což neměnilo nic na skutečnosti, že mu celé roky nestála ani za pozdrav. Naučila se na něj tedy dívat stejně chladně, jako on na ni. Jenže… zdálo jí o něm pořád.

Prudce se otočí a vejde do kupé. Vystrčí McMurphyho z místa u okna a posadí se na něj sama. A proti ní… Jistě, Tom Riddle.

Je hezký, zatraceně hezký, takovým zvláštním, těžko pochopitelným způsobem, s těmi hustými černými vlasy, bledou, hubenou tváří a očima, co se nikdy neusmívají _… A vůbec, neměla bych na něj tak zírat!_ A tak zírá ven z okna. Tam nyní zuří bouřka, blesk střídá blesk a sklo bičují provazce deště. Denní světlo se dočista vytratilo. Ve vlaku rozsvítili a celé kupé se zrcadlí ve skle, jako by existovalo dvakrát, ve světě před a za zrcadlem. Malvínu, stejně jako kdysi Alenku, zajímá ten druhý svět. Zírá do něj s očima rozšířenýma jako kočka a soustředěně pozoruje čísi odraz. _A co když se dívá i on, co když… Ne. On se o druhé nezajímá – a odkdy se o ně ostatně zajímám já?_

Než vlak zastaví na nástupišti v Prasinkách, bouře se utiší. Malvína však zůstává v zajetí svých zmatených myšlenek. Její sny a odraz v zrcadle, to vše jí víří v hlavě, okřikované rozčíleným hlasem jejího racionálního já. Náhle si uvědomí, že stojí na peróně docela sama. Tedy ne tak docela.

„Copak, Lacroixová, ty se bojíš jít do školy?" Tom Riddle si ji měří výsměšným pohledem. Takovým, který by dokonale rozmetal romantické představy kterékoli dívky. Malvína a romantické představy? Ale jděte!

„Proč bych se bála, Riddle, tebe snad?" odsekne pohotově. „Tebe zas utřu při prvních lektvarech! Do školy jít rozhodně musím, nebýt mě, stane se z tebe ještě nesnesitelnější náfuka!"

„Tedy, to se dělá, vyčítat druhým své vlastní chyby?" odvětí a jeho hlas jako by náhle změknul a zesládnul, jako když do hořké kávy vhodíte kostku cukru.

„Malvíno." Poprvé. Poprvé vyslovil její křestní jméno. Ale proč…

A pak ji políbí na rty.

Nechápe. Ani se o to nesnaží. Náhle jedná zcela instinktivně, hladově ho líbá na ústa, cítí jeho prsty na své kůži a tu jeho pod svými prsty, jeho tváře vůbec nejsou tak chladné, jak vypadají…

Její první polibek. Beze slova vysvětlení. Kdyby totéž udělal kdokoli jiný, skončí na ošetřovně. Jenže tohle je Tom Riddle a…

Myšlenka nedozní. V té chvíli není místo pro myšlenky.

Odtáhne se. Stejně nečekaně, jako k ní přistoupil. Dívají se na sebe. A jeho oči jsou opět jako zavřená kniha. Rukou si upraví vlasy, které mu rozcuchala. Otočí se a odejde. Beze slova.

A ona stojí na peróně a nechápe vůbec nic.


	6. Kapitola 5

**Kapitola 5.**

„Malvíno? Sypeš si sůl do dýňové šťávy," osloví ji během hostiny MacMurphy.

„Starej se o sebe," štěkne po něm v odpověď.

„Jak myslíš. Já jen, že takhle slané to nebude k pití."

Demonstrativně do sebe kopne celou skleničku, jen aby tomu pitomcovi ukázala, že ona by přece v životě neudělala podobnou hloupost – a vzápětí div nepoprská ubrus. Její dýňová šťáva chutná hůř než mořská voda, jako by do ní právě obrátila celou slánku.

„Já ti to říkal. Vždyť jsi tam taky obrátila málem celou slánku."

„A já ti zase říkala, aby ses staral o sebe."

„Poslyš, jsi v pohodě?"

MacMurphy se tváří natolik starostlivě, že má chuť ho na místě proklít. Starostlivost, zvlášť když je zaměřená vůči ní, bytostně nenávidí. Naštěstí se dokáže ovládnout. Neodpoví a stočí pohled ke zmijozelskému stolu. Na Toma Riddla, který si dává záležet, aby se díval kamkoli, jen ne jejím směrem.

* * *

Následující noc se jí zdá o jejich polibku. Ta scéna se jí přehrává pořád dokola, jako pokažený film. Ráno v zrcadle spatří na své tváři náramně připitomělý výraz. A stejně v hloubi duše ví, že slovo ‚připitomělý' použila jen proto, aby se vyhnula jinému, o dost děsivějšímu pojmu ‚zamilovaný'. Vlepí si facku.

‚No a co?!' zařve sama na sebe v duchu. ‚Tak ti dal pusu. To je toho. Měla jsi mu jednu vlepit, nebo ho proklít. A ty se tu místo toho přiblble usmíváš! Ach bože, to je tak zoufale trapné!'

Tom Riddle ji po celý následující den okázale ignoruje. Ani pohled, ani pozdrav, nic. Kolem poledního se na Malvínině tváři stihne usídlit výraz připomínající obzvlášť zuřivého sériového vraha. Vzdor svému prefektskému odznaku seřve partu vystrašených prváků, kteří se jí opováží zeptat, kudy se dostanou do učebny. Proč by jim taky odpovídala, když sama spěchá na hodinu Obrany proti černé magii. Se Zmijozelem. Obranu mají Havraspár a Zmijozel spolu už tradičně. Dát na podobný předmět dohromady Zmijozel a Mrzimor by znamenalo ošetřovnu permanentně plnou mrzimorských, spojit Zmijozel s Nebelvírem by vedlo k těžkým úrazům pro změnu na obou stranách. Havraspár představoval zdaleka nejmenší riziko. Tyto dvě koleje se odjakživa více méně respektovaly.

„Vyzkoušíme si, co si přes prázdniny pamatujete z obranných kouzel," prohlásí profesorka Merrythoughtová na začátku hodiny. „Rozdělte se do dvojic a předveďte mi, jak umíte vést souboj. Ale opovažte se vzájemně zmrzačit, pokud tedy nechcete mít školní trest až do konce roku!"

Malvína se rozhlédne kolem sebe. Tak s kým se pustit do souboje? Proklít takového MacMurphyho by mohl být dobrý způsob, jak si zvednout náladu… Jenže…

Jenže to už před ní stojí Tom Riddle a měří si ji výsměšným pohledem.

„Zkusíme to spolu, Lacroixová? Nebo máš snad strach?"

Takhle si jejich první rozhovor po včerejším polibku opravdu nepředstavovala. Ale nezaváhá.

„Strach? Z tebe? Chceš mě rozesmát?"

Ale to už Tom pozvedá hůlku a ona stihne tak tak odrazit jeho kouzlo. Ze začátku se drží toho, co probírali na hodinách, jen ta rychlost a zuřivost, se kterou po ní metá kletby… Pak se jejich oči na okamžik střetnou. V těch jeho je cosi divokého, co až nápadně připomíná nenávist. Vyšle proti ní zaklínadlo, o jakém jaktěživa neslyšela. A další, a další. Ona neútočí, jen se brání, zcela ovládaná pudem sebezáchovy. O co mu sakra jde? Chce ji zmrzačit? Vyzkoušet si na ní černou magii? Že by přeci jen byla pravda, co se o něm říká, že by ji opravdu dovedl používat? Nemá kdy hledat odpovědi. Riddle jí nenechává čas na přemýšlení. Jen se bránit a…

„Přestaňte! Okamžitě přestaňte!" Profesorka Merrythoughtová k nim běží a vyráží jim z rukou hůlky. „Pane Riddle, slečno Lacroixová! Co vás to u všech mozkomorů popadlo?!"

„Promiňte, paní profesorko, nechal jsem se unést," odpoví Tom. Snaží se působit klidně, nelze si však nevšimnout, že je celý zadýchaný.

„Unést?! Mohl jste slečnu Lacroixovou přizabít! Tome, jste prefekt!"

„Nepochyboval jsem, že Malvína je velice schopná čarodějka a že…"

„Jistě, to jistě, ale tohle-bylo-nebezpečné! Odebírám Zmijozelu dvacet bodů. A Havraspáru také, slečno Lacroixová, opravdu nemám chuť zjišťovat, kdo si začal. Vždycky jsem vás považovala za zodpovědné děvče, ale tohle…! Jste v pořádku?"

„V naprostém, nic mi není," ujistí ji spěšně Malvína. Jak asi může být v pořádku dívka, kterou se právě div nepokusil zabít někdo, kdo ji den předtím dal její první polibek?

Do konce hodiny zůstane sedět na místě, ignoruje MacMurphyho, který jí nabízí odvedení na ošetřovnu, stejně jako všechny ostatní. Nechce, aby si kdokoli všimnul, co se v ní odehrává. Vlastně si toho nechce všimnout ani ona sama.

„Slečno Lacroixová?" Profesorka Merrythoughtová ji zastaví na odchodu. Co chce? Promluvit jí do duše?

„Coby ředitelka vaší koleje mám na vás prosbu. Profesor Brumbál se na mě obrátil, zda bych mu nedoporučila někoho na doučování jednoho slabšího studenta od nich z Nebelvíru. Domníval se, že právě havraspárští studenti jsou pro tento úkol těmi nejvhodnějšími. Jsem přesvědčena, že nejlepší volbou jste právě vy, coby prefektka a navíc velmi rozumné a spolehlivé děvče, bez ohledu na ten dnešní… incident. Byla byste ochotná se podobného úkolu chopit?"

„Samozřejmě, paní profesorko," souhlasí Malvína. Ne, nechce se jí ani trochu vysvětlovat cokoli nějakému hňupovi z Nebelvíru, nesnáší hlupáky a trpělivosti nutné pro učení druhých nemá, ani co by se za nehet vešlo. Ví však, že pokud si chce napravit svou po dnešku značně pošramocenou pověst, musí ukázat dobrou vůli.

„O kterého studenta se jedná?"

„O Rubeuse Hagrida ze třetího ročníku."


	7. Kapitola 6

**Kapitola 6.**

 _Tak trochu jako spadnout do vody. Ponoří se do snu a náhle je zase v těle o něco starší ženy, může jí být tak dvacet – a Tom Riddle stojí po jejím boku. Tvář, kterou zná, zároveň však docela jiná, ani stopa lhostejnosti či nenávisti, ne, ten téměř něžný výraz, který v jeho očích viděla jen jednou. Před pár dny na peróně._

 _Nabízí jí rámě. Patří k sobě. A oběma se jim na rukou lesknou prsteny. Docela stejné, stříbrné, se zeleným kamenem. Barvy Zmijozelu._

 _Přitisknutá k jeho tělu sleduje čas, ubíhá před ní jako film. Události se vrší, jedna za druhou. Jeho hvězda stoupá, je stále mocnější a slavnější – a ona se hrdě usmívá po jeho boku. Cítí se jako královna._

 _Jenže pak se to začne kazit. Pozvolna, jako když do průzračné vody postupně kape jed. Nejdřív si ho nikdo nevšimne. Jenže pak je všude, dočista všude kolem – a už je pozdě. Na cokoli._

 _Nejdřív jsou to jen drobnosti. Tu lež, tam zastrašování. Pak začnou umírat lidé. Náhle kolem nich umírá spousta lidí. Trvá nekonečně dlouho, než si připustí proč, pro koho, čí rukou. Otočí se na muže po svém boku. Ale i s ním se cosi děje, jeho tvář se jí mění před očima, nejdřív zmizí ta něha z očí – a pak i jejich barva, tvar zorniček… Cokoli, co je dělalo lidskými. Zírá na něj v němé hrůze. Muž, kterého miluje, se proměňuje v cosi děsivého a nestvůrného. A kolem jen další a další zkáza a smrt, trosky a plameny, nastává Apokalypsa a ona vidí, kdo za tím stojí, kdo tomu všemu udává směr. Celá země se propadá do temnoty._

 _Ví, že by měla něco udělat, ale nedokáže se pohnout. Nakonec se přeci jen vymaní ze své strnulosti, je však dočista ochromená hrůzou, nebojuje, jen utíká, klopýtá pryč tmou a za ní zní šílený smích. Otočí se. Stojí přímo proti ní. Tentokrát neuhne pohledem, nedokáže uhnout, zkameněla jako Lotova žena. Je to on. A zároveň není, ta hrozivá, mrtvolná skořápka už dávno není tělem, které kdysi objímala – a oči ji neznají. Ona nezná ty oči. Nezbylo v nich dočista nic lidského, nic, co by se pamatovalo na jejich dávné sliby. Nic, co by se pamatovalo na život a na muže, kterým byl, než se z něj stalo TOHLE._

 _Pozvedne hůlku. Ví přesně, co se chystá udělat, ale nebrání se, nemá sílu ani chuť se bránit. Smrt pro ni bude vysvobozením. Nebude se už muset dívat, co se stalo z toho, koho kdysi zbožňovala víc než cokoli na světě._

„ _Avada Kedavra."_

 _Paprsek zeleného světla ji udeří do prsou a ona se propadá do temnoty, lehká, tak lehká, teď už konečně najde klid-_

„Malvíno!" Otevře oči a spatří dívčí tvář. Je vyděšená. Že by proto, že to ona našla její tělo…?

Vzápětí jí dojde, že křičí. Řve, ječí a naříká jako pominutá. Honem zavře ústa. Moment, mrtví přece křičet nemohou! Tak tedy…?

„Malvíno, co se sakra děje? Jsi v pořádku?"

Jistě. Ta tvář patří Ethel Davisové, její spolužačce. Neleží někde v močálech, ale na podlaze dívčí ložnice v havraspárské věži, zamotaná do své vlastní pokrývky. Jenom sen. Byl to jenom sen.

Vyškrábe se na nohy a odpotácí se k oknu. Otevře ho dokořán a lačně vdechuje noční vzduch.

„Malvíno?"

„Nic mi není. Jenom se mi něco zlého zdálo. Jinak jsem naprosto v pořádku."

„Ale…"

„Žádné ale. Je mi líto, že jsem vás vzbudila. Běžte si zas lehnout. Není o čem mluvit."

Dívky se neodvažují nic namítat. Už si zvykly, že Malvína o pomoc nestojí. Vrátí se do svých postelí. Ona ne. Zůstane až do rána u okna, s pažemi opřenými o parapet a hlavou položenou na nich. Za nic na světě by se nevrátila zpět na lůžko. Za nic na světě by znovu neusnula. Jen tiše sedí a zírá na bradavické školní pozemky. Ten známý pohled ji uklidňuje. _Byl to jen sen. Jsi doma a jsi v bezpečí._

* * *

V životě by ji nenapadlo, kolik síly může někdy stát prostý fakt, že se udržíte na nohou. Na první hodinu doslova doklopýtá. Jasnovidectví. Taky ve věži. Ještě se do ní vyškrábat. Nohy se pod ní podlamují. Jediné, co jí trochu zvedne náladu, je skutečnost, že na tenhle předmět nechodí MacMurphy, zapsal si místo něj Studium mudlů. Na co ho coby kouzelník z mudlovské rodiny potřebuje, je jí záhadou, nicméně je ráda, že od něj má pokoj. Během snídaně se jí neustále vyptával, jestli jí něco není. U Merlina, musí vypadat opravdu zbědovaně…

Usadí se na své místo. Koutkem oka zavadí o Toma Riddla, sedí na opačném konci učebny a okázale ji ignoruje. Prohlédne si jeho tvář, ale ne, není v ní ani stopy po té děsivé proměně, kterou byla nucena sledovat v noci. Je dokonalá – a zároveň dokonale chladná. Ani něha, ani nenávist. Nic.

Profesorku Nostradamovou vnímá jen napůl. Až do chvíle, než zazní: „Dnes se začneme věnovat výkladu snů."

Ale ne! Jestli právě teď něco opravdu nepotřebuje, pak právě tohle! Z představy, že by se měla zabývat sny, se jí chce zvracet. Spolužáci kolem ní se hlásí – a vzápětí už skupina společně rozebírá jejich snové symboly. Ethel vedle ní do ní šťouchne. „Malvíno, nechtěla bys…"

„Ne, nechtěla!" odsekne rozčileně.

„Ale já si myslím, že bys stejně měla, mohli bychom zkusit společně přijít na to, co ten tvůj sen znamenal, třeba by ti pak bylo líp…"

„Ethel…!"

„Slečno Lacroixová a slečno Davisová!" přeruší ji hlas profesorky Nostradamové. „O čem se to bavíte? Pokud je to tak naléhavé, že to nemůže počkat do přestávky, myslím, že by bylo na místě se o to podělit s celou třídou."

Malvína chce už už odpovědět, ale Ethel je rychlejší. „Paní profesorko, Malvíně se dnes v noci zdálo něco hodně děsivého. Křičela ze spaní. Myslím, že by bylo dobré zkusit ten její sen rozebrat…"

Cítí, jak se do její sinalé tváře žene červeň. Zatracená Ethel! Bude litovat, tohohle bude opravdu litovat! Ale teď…

„Slečno Lacroixová, je to pravda? Máte nějaký sen, o který byste se s námi chtěla podělit?"

Malvína se staré učitelce zpříma podívá do očí. „Promiňte, paní profesorko, ale já se nechci o svých snech bavit. Je to pro mě příliš osobní."

„V pořádku, jak myslíte." Profesorka Nostradamová nenaléhá. A Malvína stráví zbytek hodiny v tichu, přičemž se snaží nevnímat zvědavé pohledy ostatních, které se na ni upírají.

Když odchází ze třídy, vyučující ji zastaví. „Slečno Lacroixová? Chápu, že jste nechtěla svůj sen vyprávět před spolužáky, nicméně kdybyste si o něm chtěla promluvit v soukromí, jsem vám k dispozici."

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," zamumlá Malvína a utíká pryč z učebny. Ne, o tomhle se bavit nechce. S nikým. Nikdy.

Na chodbě div nevrazí do Toma Riddla a Walburgy Blackové. Ta zmijozelská potvora! Tedy pardon, nová prefektka, samozřejmě. Naklání se k němu, chichotá se a hází koketní úsměvy. A on vypadá všechno, jen ne znechuceně.

Všimne si, že se na něj dívá. Pohled, kterým po ní střelí, je plný opovržení. Otočí se na podpatku a odejde. Jakýsi neznámý pocit jí svírá srdce. A kdesi pod ním bublá vztek.

Co dál? Kouzelné formule. A večer první doučování Rubeuse Hagrida. U všech mozkomorů, dnešní den je noční můrou sám o sobě!


	8. Kapitola 7

**Kapitola 7.**

 _O necelé dva měsíce později_

„Rubeusi!" Malvínino zaklínadlo odmrští hromotluka, který se na ni chystal vrhnout, na druhý konec učebny. „Když jsem ti řekla, že mě máš odzbrojit, myslela jsem to tak, že máš použít odzbrojovací kouzlo! Kouzlo, chápeš, ne mi zkoušet vyrazit hůlku pěstí! K vlkodlakům s tebou, jsi čaroděj, nebo horský troll?! Tak znova, jak zní to zaklínadlo?"

„Expolimus… Páliarmus… Nebo počkej, Exoticus?"

Malvína protočí panenky. Učí toho kluka už skoro dva měsíce – a jediný výsledek je, že její chuť ho zabít nějakým obzvlášť bolestivým způsobem se dostala téměř na hranici ovladatelnosti. U Merlina, jak může být někdo tak zoufale tupý?

„Je to Expelliarmus. Ex-pe – lli – ar – mus, slyšíš mě? Opakuju ti to už asi po desáté. Jestli se tvůj mozek odešel vyvenčit, tak ho koukej zavolat zase zpátky!"

Zatíná ruce v pěst. Co jí to proboha pověsili na krk? Třináctileté děcko s postavou dospělého hromotluka a mozkem batolete. A ty jeho psí oči, kterýma na ni zírá! U všech Neživých, nemá on ji nakonec svým způsobem rád?

„Promiň, Malvíno, já se dneska nějak nemůžu soustředit, furt musim myslet na to, co se stalo u hajnýho Ogga."

„A co se tam stalo tak hrozného? Že o tom nic nevím…"

„Někdo mu pozabíjel kohouty. Chápeš to, úplně všechny kohouty, zakroutil jim krkem, chudinkám malejm." A Hagrid se vysmrká do obrovského, zoufale špinavého kapesníku.

Malvína div nevezme druhou o zem. On brečí kvůli kohoutům? Kvůli kohoutům, které by beztak časem snědli k obědu? Tak to už je vážně příliš!

„Víš co, pro dnešek končíme. Beztak tu marníme čas, když jsi myšlenkami u té své drůbeže."

* * *

Z doučování odchází vyčerpaná jako obvykle. Ještě, že v poslední době alespoň lépe spí. Což patrně souvisí s tím, že každý večer pije koňskou dávku Bezesného lektvaru. Bez něj už by si netroufla vlézt do postele. Její sen o Tomovi, který se změní v nestvůru a následně ji zabije, se jí tenkrát zdál třikrát po sobě. Čtvrté opakování už nehodlala riskovat, a tak se vloupala do Křiklanových soukromých zásob a připravila si lék. Náročný lektvar, ale účinný. Konečně měla klid.

Nicméně téma sny ji tak docela neopustilo. Stále ho probírají v jasnovidectví a ona má nepříjemný pocit, jako by ji profesorka Nostradamová pozorovala víc než kdy dřív. Jako by čekala, že za ní přeci jen přijde, že se přeci jen svěří. Čeká marně. Neexistuje síla, která by Malvínu donutila o tomhle mluvit.

Dnes ji ještě čeká práce v knihovně. Úkol na zmiňované jasnovidectví. Napsat pojednání na téma Sny Strážců. Nakrčí čelo. Nikdy o ničem takovém neslyšela. Trvá dlouho, velmi dlouho, než najde knihu, která Sny Strážců vůbec zmiňuje. Proč vlastně Nostradamová chce, aby se podobným tématem zabývali, když je zcela zjevně okrajové a naprosto nepodstatné? Nalistuje příslušnou stránku v knize a…

 _Sny Strážců: noční vidění někdy označovaná jako zvláštní a poměrně neobvyklý typ snů prorockých. Jejich existence však není spolehlivě doložena a podle mnohých autorů patří pouze do světa legend. Dle řečených bájí by se mělo jednat o vidění, jejichž úkolem je varovat před nějakým, obvykle mimořádně závažným, nebezpečím, které ohrožuje celou komunitu či region. Sny Strážců se údajně zdají jedinci k tomuto předurčenému, přičemž jde povětšinou o osoby, které jinak nemají žádné jasnovidné schopnosti. Varování se vždy týká pouze jediné hrozby, na rozdíl od běžných snů prorockých, které předvídají různé události. Sny Strážců jsou rovněž pozoruhodné tím, že často přicházejí mnoho let před dotyčnou hrozbou, obvykle se objevují již v dětství. Úkolem toho, jemuž se zdají, má pak být předání varovného poselství._

 _Jak už bylo řečeno, existence Snů Strážců není spolehlivě doložena. Na Britských ostrovech navíc tento fenomén není znám. Pověsti o něm se vážou k jihozápadní Francii, kde se ve středověkých rukopisech dočteme o případu Guilhelmy de Val-Perdut (někdy psáno de Val-Perdu), která ve třináctém století díky svým snům varovala před zlým černokněžníkem Montfortem. Guilhelmě se údajně zdály varovné sny již celých dvacet let předtím, než se Montfort objevil, nicméně díky tomu, že o svých vidinách promluvila, podařilo se ho později včas zastavit. Existují rovněž indicie, že Sny Strážců měli i její potomci, bližší zprávy se však nedochovaly. Rovněž se lze dohadovat, zda je Guilhelma postavou reálnou, nebo pouze smyšlenou. Pokud by ovšem byl její příběh skutečný, lze konstatovat, že podstatu toho, co se jí přihodilo, nejsme vzdor veškerému pokroku v oblasti čar a kouzel schopni objasnit._

Malvínino srdce divoce buší. Proč Nostradamová chce, aby se zabývali nějakou středověkou báchorkou, která se navíc ani neváže k jejich zemi? Leda že by… Vybaví si hlas jedné z vychovatelek v sirotčinci. „To jméno jsme ti dali, protože si spousta z nás myslela, že tví rodiče museli být z jižní Francie. Když jsme tě tenkrát našli, válel se kousek o tebe medailonek z Lourdes. A pak, jen se na sebe podívej, nevypadáš jako Angličanka." A ty sny… Odkdy se jí vlastně zdají? Nepamatuje se. Respektive, nepamatuje se, že vy se jí někdy _nezdály_. Má to snad znamenat….

„Tedy Malvíno, to je naprosto fascinující!" Leknutím nadskočí. Za ní stojí MacMurphy a zírá jí přes rameno.

„MacMurphy, to se dělá, takhle děsit lidi?!"

„Promiň… Já jen, že jsem šel náhodou kolem, náhodou jsem viděl, co to čteš…"

„…a náhodou sis to musel přečíst taky. Nechápu proč. Je to domácí úkol na jasnovidectví. Na které jen tak mimochodem nechodíš."

„Začínám toho litovat. Chci říct, tohle je přece naprosto fascinující! Představ si, že máš schopnost díky svým snům zabránit nějakému neštěstí, nebo zastavit zlého černokněžníka! Jen si vezmi, kolik by to mohlo zachránit životů! Věčná škoda, že někdo neměl Sny Strážců o Grindelwaldovi…"

„Mluvíš jako nějaký nebelvírský trouba se spasitelským komplexem! Vážně, MacMurphy, dělá se mi z tebe na nic." A v tom Malvína nelže. Je jí na zvracení. Co když se to, o čem snívá, vskutku má stát? co když je novou hrozbou Tom? Co když se narodila, aby ho zastavila? Co když… Ne, nesmysl, uklidni se, děvče! „Je to celé jen pitomá středověká báchorka – a ty se hned necháš celý unést, jako nějaké děcko," štěkne na MacMurphyho – nebo spíš sama na sebe? „A vůbec, nech mě být, musím napsat ten úkol."

„Počkej, Malvíno! Nezdržím tě dlouho, já jen…" MacMurphy je náhle celý nesvůj – a zrudne jako školačka. „Totiž, příští týden je halloweenský ples…"

Ale ne! Malvína se kousne do rtu. Ples, jistě, ples. Úplně na něj zapomněla! Od doby, co je ředitelem Dippet, se koná každý rok 31. října. Účastnit se ho smějí jen studenti od pátého ročníku výš. Ostatní se musí po slavnostní večeři klidit z Velké síně, která se následně změní v taneční parket. Říká se, že hlavním cílem akce je podpořit mladé kouzelníky a čarodějky ve vzájemném seznamování, a to i napříč kolejemi. Nejspíš i to je důvodem, proč je ples trnem v oku dobré polovině profesorského sboru. Tento Dippetův vynález patrně odejde na penzi spolu s ním. Což ovšem zcela jistě nebude letos.

„…a tak mě napadlo, jestli bys nechtěla jít se mnou."

Ani nezvedne oči od knihy. Za to jí ten nanicovatý drzý trouba nestojí. „Tos uhodl, nechtěla. A teď už mě vážně nech na pokoji."

MacMurphy se ale jen tak nevzdává. „Počkej, Malvíno, rozmysli si to dobře. Abys neskončila na ocet! Ostatní kluci se tě pozvat bojí, říká se mezi nimi, že bys je určitě uřkla. Já jsem jediný, kdo si troufl."

„To jen dokazuje, jaký jsi idiot. Proč si myslíš, že tebe neuřknu?"

„To bys přece neudělala…"

V ten moment toho má Malvína právě dost. Sny strážců, možnost, že jsou to opravdu její sny – a navrch dolézající MacMurphy. Co je moc, to je moc. Švihne hůlkou jako bičem a…

„Uááá! Cos to provedla?!"

MacMurphy se chytne za uši. Oslí.

„Jen jsem ti na ten ples trochu vylepšila fazónu. A teď už mě nech dopsat ten úkol."

Havraspárský prefekt utíká z knihovny. Malvína se natolik kochá pohledem na své dílo, že si ani nevšimne jiného mladíka, který k ní přistoupí.

„Skvělé. Čím si to vysloužil? Tím, že je mudlovský šmejd, nebo protože je hlupák?"

Tom Riddle se pobaveně usmívá. Malvíně na okamžik dojdou slova – i dech. Od jejich souboje je to poprvé, co na ni promluvil.

„Pozval mě na ples. A vůbec, co že ses najednou uráčil na mě promluvit?"

„Nejspíš proto, že chci udělat úplně to samé," přejde její sarkasmus odzbrojujícím úsměvem.

„Cože?"

„Chci tě pozvat na ples."

Malvína vyvalí oči. Rychle se však vzpamatuje. „Mě? Neměl bys radši říct Blackové? Nebo Mulciberové, Burkeové, Rookwoodové, nebo jak že se to jmenují všechny ty holky z tvého slavného slintacího kroužku?"

Pobaveně se zasměje. „Tak slintací kroužek? Zajímavý pojem, Lacroixová. Nicméně abych ti odpověděl, nemám v úmyslu pozvat ani jednu z nich. Unudily by mě k smrti."

„Zatímco já jsem ztělesněná zábava, co?"

Přistoupí k ní. Natáhne ruku a lehce se dotkne její tváře. A Malvína je rázem dočista ztracená, Sny Strážců, souboj i všechny ty dívky, vše je zapomenuto.

„Jistěže. Půjdeš se mnou? Nebo bys snad radši MacMurphyho a jeho oslí uši?"

Lehce se pousměje. „Ale opovaž se přijít pozdě!"


	9. Kapitola 8

**Kapitola 8.**

„Ethel, půjčíš mi rtěnku?" Malvína si s uspokojením prohlíží vlastní obraz v zrcadle. S nakadeřenými černými vlasy spadajícími k ramenům a v dlouhé tmavomodré róbě vypadá jako princezna – a zatraceně dobře to ví. Nikdo nemusí ani tušit, že ty úžasné šaty si nekoupila, ne, neměla na ně peníze, zato se ale vyznala v přeměňování – a díky několika zaklínadlům je dokázala stvořit ze své staré noční košile. Obtáhne si ústa Ethelinou růží. Ne, kdepak princezna, královna, vznešená jako sama Rowena z Havraspáru.

„Malvíno, ty na ten ples opravdu jdeš?" ptá se poněkud překvapeně Ethel.

„Jistěže. Proč bych nešla?"

„No, slyšela jsem… Chci říct, po tom, co jsi provedla Willovi… Poslyš, a s kým tam jdeš?"

Tajemně se usměje. „Ale no tak, Ethel, přece nechceš přijít o překvapení!"

Ví, co si její spolužačka myslí. Několikrát zaslechla ostatní, jak se o ní šeptem baví. Nejen šeptem. Roger Simpson, McMurphyho kamarád, sehrál dokonce spolu s dalšími celou scénku, která ji měla zesměšnit. Bezpochyby odveta za Willovy uši.

„Ó veliký Merline, tak ty mě zveš na ples?" napodoboval pištivě její vysoký hlas. „Co si to dovoluješ? Zvát mě, hraběnku Malvínu z Nemanic! Jen se na sebe podívej! Tvůj nos! Je nakřivo, o celé dva milimetry! Jak tě vůbec mohlo napadnout, že bych s tebou šla?"

Ušklíbne se. Ví moc dobře, co si o ní ostatní myslí. Že je nafoukaná. Ona tomu říká „mít jistou úroveň". Ve výsledku to patrně vyjde na stejno. No a co? Názory druhých na její osobu ji už dávno nezajímají.

„Malvíno," doráží Ethel, „prosím, prozraď mi to! Mě by hrozně zajímalo, kdo si troufnul tě pozvat! Všichni kluci od nás z Havraspáru, co jsem slyšela, se báli k tobě jen přiblížit, po té věci s Willovýma ušima…"

„Ne všichni kluci jsou z Havraspáru – a ne všichni jsou zbabělci."

„Takže je to někdo z Nebelvíru?"

Malvína nakrčí nos. Neodpoví. Podsouvat jí, že by se zahazovala s nebelvírskými? To si nezasluhuje komentář.

* * *

Tom Riddle už čeká pod schodištěm, přesný a perfektně upravený jako obvykle. Schází k němu a snaží se působit pokud možno důstojně, což ale není snadné, neměla své podpatky přeměňovat na tak vysoké. Má co dělat, aby si nepodvrkla nohu.

„Dobrý večer, Malvíno."

Tak Malvína, ne Lacroixová? No to se podívejme! Tu změnu oslovení však nahlas nijak nekomentuje. „Dobrý večer, Tome."

Nabídne jí rámě a společně vejdou do velké síně. Cítí na sobě pohledy druhých. Dívají se, aby se nedívali, vždyť stojí po boku nejnadanějšího studenta, jakého Bradavice viděly za posledních mnoho a mnoho desetiletí, ne-li staletí, ona, jediná, kdo mu dokáže konkurovat. A především – vedle toho nejpohlednějšího. Kolik dívek ji asi právě teď chce zabít? A kolik se jich o to zítra pokusí? Nemá strach. Takovou Blackovou a jí podobné vyřídí levou rukou, zatímco pravou bude psát pojednání na lektvary. Uvědomí si, že se zářivě usmívá, tak jak už dlouho ne. Závidí jí? Jen ať! Její sebevědomí stoupá do závratných výšin a ona rychle umlčuje tichý hlásek šeptající jí kdesi uvnitř cosi o pýše předcházející pád. Upadnout? Ona? Nemyslitelné!

Přehlíží pohledem Velkou síň upravenou na taneční parket a její oči zabloudí k podiu. „Počkej, zdá se mi to, nebo nám opravdu bude hrát…"

„Swingový orchestr? Ano. Nápad profesora bylinkářství Parkera. Dospěl k závěru, že by bylo záhodno bradavický ples trochu zmodernizovat. Dippet se na to nejdřív moc netvářil, ale pak se dal přesvědčit."

„To je báječné! Miluju swing!" zvolá a táhne Toma na parket. A za chvíli už oba tančí, ani jeden z nich pořádně nezná kroky, ale dávají si záležet, aby přesto působili co nejjistěji. Po několika rychlých tancích, při nichž div neztratí dech, zazní pomalé romantické blues, které dává prostor ke konverzaci.

„Myslím, že Křiklan se mýlí, když při přípravě protijedů zdůrazňuje použití třemdavy. Dračí krev by podle mého posloužila lépe," poznamená Tom.

„Jistě, ale ta se přeci strašlivě obtížně získává – a pak, stačí, když se jen nepatrně zmýlíš ohledně množství…"

„Snad by ses nebála!"

„Samozřejmě, že ne…"

A večer plyne dál, dohadují se a hádají snad o všech myslitelným odvětvích čar a kouzel a přitom stíhají i tančit. Přestává vnímat závistivé pohledy dívek a naštvané výrazy chlapců, mezi nimiž kraluje MacMurphyho zachmuřený obličej. Soustředí se jen na Toma a zjišťuje, že se usmívá, zářivěji a déle než kdykoli předtím. Tak tomuhle se říká být šťastná? Pokud ano, začíná chápat, proč lidé po štěstí touží.

„Nechceš se jít projít? Myslím, že by nám oběma prospěla trocha vzduchu…" A už ji vyvádí ven z Velké síně, kráčejí po chodbách, nepřemýšlí kam a proč, jen ho následuje.

„Víš, Merrythoughtovou mám ráda, je to ostatně ředitelka naší koleje, ale stejně si myslím, že by měla Obranu učit jinak, chci říct, jak se máme bránit proti černé magii, když nám pořádně nevysvětlí, co to je?"

„Nejspíš se bojí, že opak by pro náš znamenal příliš velké pokušení."

Chystá se mu odpovědět – ale pak zachytí jeho pohled a slova jí uváznou v krku, natolik je intenzivní. Nakloní se k ní a náhle ji opět políbí na ústa, jako tenkrát na nádraží, a ona ani tentokrát neposlouchá rozum, který křičí, že tohle je přece šílenství, ne, nechá se zcela ovládnout svými instinkty a ztrácí pojem o čemkoli krom jeho rtů a paží, které ji pevně drží v objetí.

Náhle ji pustí. Odtáhne se. „Měli bychom se vrátit," poznamená hlasem prostým jakýchkoli emocí.

Jako facka. Ale ona nechce, aby se opakovalo to, co tenkrát, ne, má toho právě dost. Cítí, jak jí stoupá vlna vzteku. „Vrátit? A co pak? Zase se mě div nepokusíš zabít a pak budeš několik týdnů dělat, že neexistuju? Tome, u Merlina, co má tohle znamenat?"

Nenechá se vyvést z míry. „Co má co znamenat?"

„Hmm, třeba to, žes mi dal právě druhou pusu? A že po té první ses mě div nepokusil přizabít?"

„Neznamená to vůbec nic," odvětí pořád s tím ledovým klidem, který ji dohání k zuřivosti. „Políbil jsem tě, protože jsem tě políbit chtěl. Není důvod za tím hledat cokoli dalšího."

„Protože jsi chtěl," opakuje Malvína, dokonale konsternovaná. „Aha. Stejně jako si někdy chceš dát k snídani dýňovou šťávu, pokud tomu dobře rozumím."

„Rozumíš tomu dokonale. Znáš mě myslím dost na to, abys věděla, že nejsem někdo, kdo si libuje v sentimentalitě. Jsi hezká a já měl chuť tě políbit, to je všechno. A troufám si tvrdit, že tobě se to taky líbilo. Není důvod do toho tahat ještě něco navíc. A teď už pojď zpátky, ples ještě neskončil."

Zatíná prsty zlostí. Má chuť ho proklít. Aby si nemusela přiznat, že cítí bolest.

„Víš ty co, já na to nemám náladu. Jdu si lehnout."

„Proč, prosím tě?"

„Protože prostě chci. Nehledej v tom cokoli dalšího," vrátí mu jeho slova jako bumerang. Otočí se na podpatku a odejde.

* * *

Nevrátí se do havraspárské věže. Nesnese představu, že by měla potkat ostatní dívky a čelit jejich otázkám. Místo toho se schová v prázdné učebně. Usadí se do lavice, rovná jako svíčka, strnulá jako socha. A zírá do zdi.

Co vlastně čekala? Že jí vyzná lásku? On? Neví, co to slovo znamená! A ona, copak ona snad chce ztrácet čas podobnými hloupostmi, jako jsou city? Absurdní!

Nic to neznamenalo. Vůbec nic.

Jen otisk jeho rtů na jejích, který nejde smazat.

Neví, jak dlouho tam sedí. V jistý moment se jí však začnou klížit víčka. Usíná. Aniž by si stihla uvědomit, že se nenapila Bezesného lektvaru.

 _Je na plese a tančí s Tomem. Můj ty smutku, je tak hezký, třeba ji opět políbí, třeba bude tentokrát mluvit jinak… Náhle se však něco pokazí. Kolem ní umírají lidé, sál se plní nehybnými těly studentů, vrší se jedno na druhé a ona v němé hrůze zírá na Toma, respektive na TO, co kdysi bývalo Tomem, jeho tvář je opět děsivě znetvořená, jak ji ve snech už viděla mnohokrát, a síní zní jeho smích, vysoký a chladný, zvuk, při kterém tuhne krev v žilách. Otevře ústa a začne křiče, ječí jako o život-_

„Malvíno! Malvíno!"

Otevře oči a zírá do tváře nebelvírského prefekta Prewetta. „Malvíno, ksakru, co se děje?"

Zamrká. Uvědomí si, že leží na zemi v uličce mezi lavicemi. Musela ve spánku sklouznout ze židle.

„Vůbec nic. Asi jsem usnula. Jsem v naprostém pořádku."

„V pořádku? Řvala jsi, jako by tě někdo vraždil!"

„To se mi asi jen něco zdálo…"

„Co, prosím tě?"

„Nepamatuju se," zalže pohotově. Bolí ji hlava. A kdesi v lebce jí pulzuje vzpomínka na pojednání o Snech Strážců.

„A co tady vůbec děláš?"

„Jen jsem chtěla být chvíli sama a trochu přemýšlet, ten ples mě dost unavil… A co tady děláš ty?"

„Dippet mě poslal, abych tě našel. Ostatně, nejen mě, hledá nás tě víc. Musíš jít se mnou do ředitelny. Hned. Mají se tam dostavit všichni prefekti."

„Proč, proboha?"

„Došlo k útoku na studenta. Patrick O'Sullivan, ze třeťáku od nás z Nebelvíru. Našli ho na chodbě ve druhém patře. Zkamenělého."


End file.
